19 ans plus tard
by ma-fic-hp-in-the-futur
Summary: La paix est revenue dans le monde des sorciers, et James Potter s'apprête à entrer en première année à Poudlard, portant douloureusement le poids de la célébrité de son père sur les épaules. Mais son père lui a-t-il tout dit ? Qui est ce Seigneur des Ténèbres qu'il a vaincu autrefois ? Le monde des sorciers est-il réellement en sécurité ?
1. Une nouvelle rentrée à Poudlard

Il était un peu plus de neuf heures quand James fut réveillé par un rayon de soleil qui se reflétait sur la vitre de la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il roula sur le côté, enroulé dans sa couette rouge avec un lion d'or comme motif. Il aurait bien voulu se rendormir, mais une voix perçante l'en empêcha.

-James ! Dépêche-toi ! C'est aujourd'hui !

James grommela et repoussa sa couette. Il se leva d'un pas traînant, ses cheveux noirs en pagaille, et chercha ses lunettes à tâtons. Puis, il se dirigea vers son armoire et en sortit des vêtements au hasard. Il en avait marre de ces accoutrements de moldus ! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir de capes ou d'habits de sorciers, comme son père portait pour le travail ? Mais bientôt il pourrait enfin cesser de s'habiller comme un moldu, enfin…

-James ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Allez ! On doit aller au…

-La ferme Lily ! hurla James à travers la porte de sa chambre, tout en enfilant un tee-shirt. Il n'est que neuf heures !

James descendit les escaliers en trombe, énervé d'avoir été tiré du lit. Il s'assit au bout de la table où se trouvaient déjà Lily, sa plus jeune sœur aux cheveux roux flamboyant, qui trépignait d'impatience, et Albus, son frère plus jeune d'un an, qui avait également les cheveux d'un noir de jai, mais contrairement à James, ne portait pas de lunettes.

-Lily a raison, annonça Ginny à son fils ainé, nous ne devons pas trop tarder. La rentrée à Poudlard est demain et tout le monde va se ruer au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui pour acheter ses fournitures. Nous aurions du y aller plus tôt.

Ginny avait les même cheveux roux que sa fille Lily, et elle était particulièrement jolie pour son âge. Elle amena un bol de lait à James et s'assit à son tour pour déjeuner avec ses enfants.

-Papa n'est pas là ? demanda James.

-Non, il a du aller au travail, alors qu'il était en vacances. Le pauvre, il ne se repose jamais, on dirait que le Bureau des Aurors ne peut se passer de lui…

James grommela. Il vivait assez mal la célébrité de son père. Ils ne pouvaient sortir de chez eux sans que tous les sorciers qu'ils croisaient le reconnaissent et ne passent une heure à lui faire des louanges, à le remercier d'avoir sauvé la communauté magique, ou encore de lui demander un autographe ou de prendre une photo avec lui. James aurait simplement souhaité avoir un père comme les autres, qui n'appartient qu'à sa famille, et n'est pas toujours sollicité par le ministère, les journalistes ou les admirateurs.

-Tu devrais être fier de notre père, lança Albus qui avait lu sur le visage de son frère. Fier d'avoir un père comme lui.

-Maman ! coupa Lily. On y va ? Hein ?

-Cinq minutes, chérie, ton frère n'a même pas terminé de déjeuner.

-Pourquoi es-tu si pressée d'aller au Chemin de Traverse ? On ne va rien t'acheter, ce n'est pas toi qui va à Poudlard !

Lily croisa les bras d'un air offusqué et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Oh ! Ma Lily ! Mais non, ne pleure pas. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vas pas à Poudlard que je ne vais rien t'acheter.

-Mais je veux aller à Poudlard M'man !

-Tu iras bientôt, mais tu es encore trop petite. Tu ne veux pas quitter ton Papa et ta Maman maintenant ?

Lily sembla réfléchir pendant un instant puis secoua la tête. Ginny lui sourit puis ajouta :

-Allez vas te préparer ma chérie on y va.

Dès que Lily fut sortie de la cuisine, Ginny se tourna vers James.

-Tu es content ? Maintenant je vais être obligée de lui acheter quelque chose.

-Tu n'avais qu'à pas la laisser venir ! rétorqua James.

-Et qui l'aurait gardée ? Ton père n'est pas là.

-Albus.

-Eh ! J'ai le droit de venir au Chemin de Traverse moi aussi !

-Ton frère a raison James. Nous allons peut-être acheter tes affaires scolaires, mais cela fera du bien à ton frère et à ta sœur de sortir un peu.

Il y eut un silence et Albus ajouta :

-Moi aussi tu m'achèteras quelque chose, M'man ?

Ginny se contenta de soupirer, exaspérée. Visiblement, la journée allait être longue pour elle.

Ils durent traverser le village de Godric's Hollow à pieds, pour aller transplaner là où aucun moldu ne risquait de les surprendre. Car si Godric's Hollow était un village très célèbre dans le monde des sorciers, il y avait pourtant bon nombre de moldus qui y vivaient, ignorant l'histoire de ce lieu.

A l'orée d'une forêt, Ginny s'arrêta et demanda à ses enfants de lui tenir la main. James soupira. Il détestait le transplanage comme moyen de transport. Ce n'était pas très agréable, mais Ginny insistait en disant que c'était la façon la plus pratique et la plus rapide de voyager.

James eut l'impression désagréable de passer dans un tuyau très étroit et d'être compressé de partout. Enfin, ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue animée de Londres. Un bus à impériale passa devant eux et James questionna sa mère du regard.

-Nous ne sommes pas encore au Chemin de Traverse. Nous ne pouvons pas y transplaner directement. L'entrée est par ici.

Elle entra dans un petit pub miteux. James se demanda si cela était fait exprès, afin que les moldus ne soient pas tentés d'y entrer. Il remarqua rapidement, qu'en effet, tous les clients étaient des sorciers.

Sa mère salua d'un signe de tête le barman, un très vieil homme bossu, et James se demanda s'ils se connaissaient, mais après tout sa mère avait déjà du passer par là de nombreuses fois pour se rendre au Chemin de Traverse.

Ils sortirent par une petite porte, qui les emmena dans une minuscule cour entourée de murs en pierre. Il n'y avait que des poubelles et quelques mauvaises herbes. Les trois enfants se tournèrent vers leur mère d'un air intrigué. Elle parut cependant satisfaite, et avec un sourire, sortit sa baguette de sa poche, et tapota trois fois une brique du mur. Elle se mit alors à vibrer, puis se déplaça en pivotant. Toutes les briques qui l'entouraient firent de même, s'écartant, formant ainsi un passage en arcade assez large pour permettre à un hippopotame de passer. James, ainsi que son frère étaient bouche bée. Quant à Lily, elle avait les yeux brillants d'excitation, comme une petite fille qui se retrouverait soudain dans un conte de fées.

James ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il y avait tellement de sorciers tels qu'il n'en avait jamais rencontrés. Ils étaient si différents de ses parents. Certains transportaient des animaux comme des crapauds ou des énormes araignées, d'autres avaient des chapeaux dont certains avaient d'étranges facultés comme par exemple de faire des commentaires désobligeants à chaque personne qui passait trop près. Beaucoup de sorciers paraissaient miteux, on aurait dit des clochards, et la plupart vendaient des accessoires qui avaient l'air attrayant pour James, mais n'étaient –il le savait- certainement pas légaux.

Il découvrait dans cette rue pavée, le véritable monde des sorciers. Il connaissait bien sur la magie et les bases à savoir lorsqu'on est sorcier, grâce à l'éducation qu'il avait reçue. Mais il se rendait compte que la magie s'étendait encore au delà de ce qu'il imaginait.

Il s'extasia avec Albus devant le magasin d'accessoires de Quidditch et Ginny eut le plus grand mal à les faire décoller de la vitrine montrant de superbes balais dernier cri.

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le droit de posséder un balai en première année, James. Et si vous voulez jouer au Quidditch à la maison, il y a le balai de ton père, il va très bien. Je te rappelle que nous sommes là pour acheter tes fournitures, James.

Le visage renfrogné de James s'illumina.

-Il faut que j'aille acheter une baguette !

-Le magasin d'Ollivander est tout à l'autre bout, nous irons en dernier.

-Allez, sors ta liste, James, demanda Albus. Qu'est-ce que tu dois acheter ?

Mais James stoppa net.

-Ma liste ! Je l'ai oubliée !

Ginny secoua la tête d'un air affligé, et fouilla dans sa poche. Elle en sortit un morceau de parchemin plié.

-Que…Euh… merci M'man.

Albus éclata de rire.

-Tête en l'air ! Heureusement que Maman est là.

James ne répondit pas et se mit à bouder. Ils arrivèrent seulement dix minutes plus tard devant chez Fleury&Botts car il avait fallu un moment pour que Ginny réussisse à calmer Lily, après qu'elle ait fait un caprice pour avoir un hibou, devant la vitrine de la Ménagerie Magique. Elle avait promis qu'elle lui achèterait autre chose, mais qu'un hibou était trop cher, et qu'elle n'en aurait aucune utilité tant qu'elle resterait à la maison. Le hibou de la famille, appelé Snowy en raison de sa couleur blanche, reviendrait à James qui l'emmènerait avec lui à Poudlard pour pouvoir contacter sa famille.

Lorsqu'ils eurent acheté tous les manuels nécessaires, ils allèrent chez l'apothicaire pour se fournir des ingrédients et du matériel pour la préparation des potions. James et les autres commençaient à trouver cette séance shopping particulièrement ennuyeuse, par rapport à ce qu'ils avaient espéré.

Mais James fut un peu plus motivé lorsque Ginny annonça qu'ils allaient acheter des robes de sorciers pour Poudlard. Il allait enfin être débarrassé de ces accoutrements de moldus. Lorsque Mme Guipure ajustait les robes, il ne cessait de se regarder fièrement dans le miroir, et de tourner pour se voir sous tous les angles –et par la même occasion voir la mine envieuse de son frère.

Quand ils eurent enfin fait le tour de tout ce qu'ils devaient acheter, ils se rendirent enfin chez Ollivander. James, oubliant toute retenue, courra devant et distança rapidement sa famille. Il entra dans la vieille boutique et une clochette retentit lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il fut surpris de l'ambiance de ce lieu : le silence était total, il n'y avait personne. Il y avait des centaines de boîtes empilées partout, recouvertes de poussière. James regretta de ne pas avoir attendu sa mère et d'être entré ici tout seul.

Heureusement, Ginny ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, accompagnée de Lily et Albus. La clochette sonna une seconde fois, et cette fois-ci, un vieil homme apparut au fond du magasin.

-Ah ! Mme Potter ! Enchanté. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien Mr Ollivander et vous ? Le commerce a bien repris ?

-Oh oui. Je crois que beaucoup ont été heureux quand j'ai réouvert ma boutique et depuis les affaires marchent plutôt bien… Hélas ça ne durera pas éternellement. Et votre mari n'est pas là ?

-Non, il n'a pas…

-Ah ! Je me rappelle du jour où il est venu m'acheter sa première baguette. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnu, c'était le portrait craché de son père, tout comme vous jeune homme, ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à James. Sa baguette était très puissante, elle contenait une plume de phénix, était en bois de houx, 27,5 centimètres, facile à manier, très souple. Une baguette légendaire, pour un sorcier légendaire. Les baguettes jumelles ont eu un rôle important dans le parcours de votre mari, Mme Potter.

-Oui, oui, coupa sèchement Ginny. Bon, je suis venue acheter une baguette à mon fils.

-Ah oui, excusez-moi.

Il partit au fond de la boutique et disparut dans l'obscurité.

-J'aimerais bien avoir une baguette avec un cœur de dragon… annonça James.

-Les licornes c'est mieux que les dragons, rétorqua Lily, c'est plus joli.

-On s'en fiche que ce soit joli, cracha James. Les dragons sont plus forts et ta licorne ils la réduisent en cendres !

-James ! coupa Ginny, furieuse.

Mais Ollivander revenait et tout le monde se tut. Il avait plusieurs boîtes et il ouvrit celle au dessus de la pile.

-Allez-y essayez…

Il regardait James avec une certaine excitation, comme s'il attendait quelque chose de particulier. James savait qu'il fallait essayer de nombreuses baguettes avant de trouver la bonne, aussi il fut surpris de sentir une vague de chaleur se répandre dans son bras.

-J'en étais sur…

-Pardon ?

-Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père… j'étais sur que la baguette qui vous conviendrait serait forcément semblable à la sienne. Elle ne contient pas une plume du même phénix bien sur, mais elle est également en bois de houx.

James posa la baguette sur le comptoir, un peu déçu.

-Vous êtes vraiment sur que c'est cette baguette qui me convient ? C'est bizarre que je trouve la bonne dès le premier essai non ?

-C'est la baguette qui choisit son sorcier, jeune homme, par l'inverse. Cette baguette vous a choisi, elle est à vous.

Ginny sortit sept gallions de son sac et les tendit à Ollivander en le remerciant, puis ajouta :

-Allez, James. Prends ta baguette, et fais-y bien attention. Au revoir Mr Ollivander.

James était déçu. Certes, il avait voulu avoir une baguette, mais celle qui l'avait choisi, lui rappelait une fois encore sa ressemblance avec son père. Comme si ce n'était pas assez que tout le monde ne cesse de lui rappeler… Il ne regardait même plus les merveilles dont regorgeait le Chemin de Traverse, mais avançait dans la rue pavée en direction de l'arcade, quand Ginny s'arrêta.

-Il nous reste un peu de temps. Comme vous avez été à peu près sage, et que je ne t'ai toujours rien acheté, Lily, nous allons aller rendre visite à Tonton Ron et Tonton George.

-Ils habitent ici ? demanda Lily.

-Bien sur que non ! scanda James. Ils ont une boutique ici je crois ?

-Oui, c'est ça James. Et je sens que vous allez adorer tous les trois.

Ils bifurquèrent dans une rue adjacente. Au milieu des façades ternes, James eut l'impression de voir une explosion de couleurs. La vitrine était remplie de divers objets plus étranges et fascinants les uns que les autres. L'enseigne du magasin indiquait « Chez Weasley, Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux »

-Un magasin de farces et attrapes ? s'exclamèrent en chœur James et Albus.

Avant que leur mère eut le temps de réagir, ils s'étaient déjà précipité à l'intérieur. L'endroit était bondé, mais les deux garçons réussirent à se faufiler dans la foule pour atteindre les étagères. Ils s'extasièrent devant les baguettes farceuses, des plumes ensorcelées qui corrigeaient automatiquement les fautes d'orthographe…

Ginny avait tenu la main de Lily pour ne pas la perdre dans la foule, mais elle avait réussi à lui échapper. Elle contemplait avec envie les boîtes à flemme, attirée par les bonbons multicolores, et se leva sur la pointe des pieds pour en prendre un paquet.

-Je ne suis pas sur que ta maman sera d'accord, lança une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna brutalement.

-Tonton Ron ! s'exclama-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Entendant cela, James et Albus allèrent également dire bonjour à leur oncle.

-Salut James, Albus. Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien merci. Tu ne nous avais pas dit que vous aviez un magasin de farces et attrapes, George et toi ?

-Non, votre mère n'a pas voulu. Elle savait que vous insisteriez pour venir voir le magasin, et elle pensait que vous étiez trop jeunes. Certains produits de ce magasin peuvent se révéler dangereux. Vous voyez ces innocents bonbons, annonça-t-il en montrant la boîte qu'il avait repris à Lily. Ce sont des pastilles de gerbe, ça rend hyper malade ces trucs-là.

-Et euh… pourquoi vendre des bonbons qui rendent malades ? questionna Albus.

-Pour sécher les cours par exemple, proposa James.

-Tu as tout compris, affirma Ron. Mais je m'étonne que votre mère ait laissé Lily entrer dans la boutique. D'ailleurs où est votre mère ?

Mais justement Ginny arrivait, se faufilant dans la foule, l'air soulagée.

-Oh Ron ! Lily est avec toi ! J'ai eu si peur, elle m'avait échappé. Viens Lily, ce rayon-là n'est pas pour toi. On va aller voir plus loin pour te trouver un cadeau.

Mais deux mètres plus loin, Lily avait encore faussé compagnie à sa mère, regardant avec envie un rayon rose bonbon, rempli de philtres d'amour de toutes sortes.

-Où est George ? demanda James à Ron.

- Il est dans l'arrière-boutique, je vais lui dire que vous êtes là, il va être ravi.

James connaissait son oncle George depuis toujours, mais il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à voir le trou à l'endroit où il aurait du y avoir son oreille. Quand James avait demandé à ses parents ce qui lui était arrivé, ils lui avaient seulement répondu que George avait été touché par un sortilège un jour où il avait aidé Harry. C'était pendant la « période sombre » comme ils disaient, mais James ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait, seulement que son père y avait mis fin.

Une heure plus tard, Ginny avait réussi à regrouper ses trois enfants et à les faire sortir –non sans peine- de la boutique. Elle avait finalement acheté un boursouflet à Lily, même si elle refusait d'habitude d'acheter des animaux à ses enfants, car c'était un des seuls articles de la boutique qui ne se révélerait pas trop dangereux pour la fillette.

En revenant sur leurs pas, en direction de l'arcade, ils croisèrent une silhouette étrange, une personne dont le visage était caché par le capuchon de son grand manteau noir. En analysant sa démarche, il sembla à James que c'était une femme. Elle se faufila dans une ruelle adjacente, sombre et étroite, que James n'avait pas remarqué la première fois.

-M'man ? Où va cette ruelle ?

-C'est l'Allée des Embrumes, fiston. Autrefois, c'était un endroit mal famé, où se retrouvaient tous les pratiquants de magie noire. Aujourd'hui, presque toutes les boutiques ont fermé, la magie noire est bien plus contrôlée qu'auparavant. Plus grand monde ne va là-bas maintenant, c'est une rue quasiment abandonnée, mais quoi qu'il en soit ne t'y aventures jamais, il peut toujours y avoir des sorciers dangereux qui y traînent.

James réfléchit. Si l'endroit était abandonné, pourquoi cette femme y serait-elle allée ? Quel intérêt s'il n'y avait plus aucun magasin ? Mais sa mère avait dit « presque toutes les boutiques ». Il y en avait donc qui étaient toujours ouvertes… Les femmes étaient de vrai trouillardes d'habitude, pourquoi celle-ci s'y serait-elle aventuré ? Cela était louche, très louche, et James continua à se poser pleins de questions jusqu'à leur retour à la maison.

Lorsque Harry rentra du travail, ce soir-là, il demanda comment s'était passée la journée. Voyant que James n'avait pas la moindre envie de raconter quoi que ce soit à son père, Albus se lança dans un compte-rendu détaillé de la journée. James lui lança un regard foudroyant lorsque son frère arriva à l'épisode des baguettes et qu'il ne manqua pas de décrire la composition de celle de James.

James monta tôt dans sa chambre, ce soir-là. Il ne se coucha pas tout de suite, mais prépara ses affaires pour le lendemain. Il feuilleta un peu ses manuels, mais il fut déçu. Ils ne paraissaient pas si intéressants. Les seuls qui pouvaient l'être, étaient ceux qui évoquaient des sortilèges, et expliquaient comment les utiliser. Mais James savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'utiliser la magie avant d'être à Poudlard. De plus, utiliser sa baguette, cette fichue baguette, ne lui disait vraiment pas. Il s'endormit en songeant que demain il serait enfin à Poudlard, qu'il ne serait plus obligé de supporter son idiot de frère et sa piailleuse de sœur. Il pourrait même oublier qui était son père…

James se réveilla une heure avant son réveil. Il était trop énervé pour réussir à se rendormir. Il ouvrit sa fenêtre et regarda dehors. Il vit dans l'obscurité la route qui traversait le village, l'église éclairée illuminant la pénombre, et en dessous le cimetière où étaient enterrés ses grands-parents. Il avait hérité du nom de son grand-père, qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Ses autres grands-parents n'étaient pas si âgés avait déjà constaté James, et il se doutait que les parents de Harry n'étaient pas morts de vieillesse. Mais son père n'avait jamais voulu lui révéler quoi que ce soit sur ce sujet. Comme toujours, le passé restait dans l'ombre.

Lorsqu'il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner, seule sa mère était levée. Elle préparait le petit déjeuner.

-C'est ton père qui t'emmène au train James. Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, donc il s'est proposé… Il n'a pas beaucoup le temps de s'occuper de toi d'habitude, alors il veut en profiter pour t'accompagner.

En effet, quelques minutes après, Harry descendit les escaliers. Il ressemblait beaucoup à James avec ses cheveux noirs en bataille, ses petites lunettes rondes. La seule différence, c'est qu'il avait une fine cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front.

- Salut James ! Tu as bien dormi ? Prêt à aller à Poudlard ?

James marmonna une vague réponse.

Dès qu'il eut fini son petit déjeuner, il alla chercher sa valise dans sa chambre et fit bien attention à faire le plus de bruit possible en redescendant, afin de réveiller son frère et sa sœur. Juste avant qu'il ne sorte de la maison, sa mère le serra dans ses bras et pour la première fois il se sentit un peu triste de partir.

- J'ai loué une voiture du ministère, annonça Harry. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop le transplanage.

James monta dans la petite voiture après avoir hissé ses bagages et la cage du hibou blanc Snowy dans le coffre. Le trajet dura une bonne demi-heure mais James préférait ça au transplanage. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la gare de King's Cross et Harry gara la voiture. Il sortit ensuite quelque chose et le tendit à son fils.

- C'est ton billet, ne le perd pas surtout ! Allez viens.

James fut surpris en voyant le numéro du quai « 9 ¾ ». Mais après tout, le quai d'un train menant à Poudlard, ne pouvait être accessible pour les moldus, il devait être un peu spécial. Et il ne s'était pas trompé.

Il sembla à James qu'il était le seul à voir des familles entières traverser une barrière séparant les voies 9 et 10. Ce fut ce qui le surprit le plus. Dans le monde des sorciers, rien n'était étonnant, pas même passer à travers un mur de brique. Mais comment se faisait-il que les moldus autour ne se rendent compte de rien. Il posa la question à son père, oubliant qu'il était censé ne plus lui adresser la parole.

- Les moldus ? Ils ne voient jamais rien. Mais essayons quand même d'être discrets, on ne sait jamais.

Il regarda de tous les côtés, mais aucun regard n'était tourné vers eux.

- Vas-y fiston.

Un peu anxieux, mais faisant confiance à son père, James fonça contre la barrière et se retrouva quelques instants plus tard, sur un autre quai, au moins dix fois plus bondé que celui du côté moldu. La plupart des gens qui montaient dans la vieille locomotive rouge qui crachait des panaches de fumée, étaient âgés d'entre onze et dix huit ans. Beaucoup d'entre eux avaient, en plus de leurs valises, une grosse cage renfermant un hibou ou pour certains, un chat. James se sentit soudain un peu intimidé. Il remarqua que plusieurs regards s'étaient tournés vers lui. Si seulement il n'était pas venu avec son père. Il avait envie de repartir, maintenant que tout le monde avait découvert son identité.

- Ne t'inquiète pas fiston, le rassura Harry. Tout se passera très bien. N'hésite pas à nous envoyer du courrier. Allez monte vite dans le train pour trouver une place.

Un peu anxieux, James s'avança et grimpa dans le train, traînant avec peine sa lourde valise et la cage de Snowy. Beaucoup des compartiments étaient déjà pleins, et à travers la vitre les autres élèves le regardaient avec admiration. L'un d'eux sortit même du compartiment et demanda :

- Certains disent que tu es le fils d'Harry Potter ? C'est vrai ?

James ne lui accorda aucune attention et continua son chemin. Il trouva enfin un compartiment vide et s'y installa. Cinq minutes après le train démarra. James vit son père lui adresser un signe depuis le quai et imagina tous les autres élèves le nez collé à la vitre en train d'admirer Harry Potter, le célèbre Harry Potter.

- Excuse-moi, je...

James ne se retourna même pas et lança :

- Oui, je suis le fils d'Harry Potter, mais j'aimerais qu'on me lâche les...

- ... je voulais juste savoir si la place était libre. Enfin, ce n'est pas grave. Au fait, c'est qui Harry Potter ?

James se retourna brusquement et regarda la fille avec des yeux ronds. Elle était un peu plus petite que lui, avait les yeux bleus et de longs cheveux châtains.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas important, je vais aller voir ailleurs si...

- Attends ! hurla James alors que la fille commençait à s'éloigner.

Elle s'arrêta et le scruta d'un air étonné.

- Tu... tu ne sais pas qui est Harry Potter ?

- Non, non. Enfin si, c'est ton père d'après ce que j'ai compris.

- Oui, c'est mon père. Rien que mon père, et rien d'autre, pigé ?

- Euh d'accord. Alors cette place est libre ou non ?

- Ah... oui. Elle est libre.

La fille s'assit en face de James qui continuait à l'observer comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

- Au fait, je m'appelle Emma.

- Moi c'est James. C'est incroyable, tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui ne connaisse pas mon père.

- C'est normal.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis née moldue.

James resta un moment bouche bée, puis il comprit. Son père n'était connu que chez les sorciers. Il en éprouva un immense soulagement et eut un élan d'affection pour Emma. Cependant, il trouva qu'elle avait l'air un peu inquiète.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est simplement que... j'avais un peu peur de ta réaction. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y a des familles de sorciers qui n'aiment pas les gens comme moi, qui sont nés-moldus.

- Oui, mon père m'en a parlé. Il y a quelques années, ils étaient même poursuivis et mis en prison ou tués. Mais désormais des lois sont passées, tu ne risques plus rien. Et les sorciers de sang-pur, anti moldu, sont de moins en moins nombreux, tu ne devrais donc pas avoir de problèmes.

- Ouf, ça me rassure alors.

Le chariot à friandises passa dans le wagon et tous les deux se levèrent pour aller acheter un stock de bonbons. Cependant, Emma ne connaissait pas bien l'argent sorcier et James dut l'aider à payer. Ils discutèrent ensuite des différentes maisons à Poudlard.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y en a quatre. Serdaigle, Pouffssoufle, Serpentard et Gryffondor.

- Je ne voudrais pour rien au monde aller à Serpentard. Même si cela s'est atténué, ils ont toujours un certain mépris pour les sorciers dont le sang n'est pas pur et d'après mes parents la plupart des Serpentards ne sont pas très fréquentables.

- Je crois que Gryffondor pourrait être pas mal comme maison.

- C'est celle où sont allés mes deux parents.

- Alors il y a de grandes chances que tu y ailles.

James lui lança un regard perçant et elle sut qu'elle avait fait une gaffe.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas aller dans la même maison que tes parents ?

- J'en ai marre de ressembler en tout point à mon père. Si ce n'était pas le cas, les gens se douteraient moins que je suis son fils et je pourrais être un peu tranquille.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu vas à Gryffondor que cela signifie que tu ressembles à ton père. Ta mère aussi y est allée. Et certains membres d'une même famille vont dans des maisons différentes, malgré leur ressemblances.

Le train commença à ralentir et James et Emma enfilèrent à la hâte leur robes de sorciers. James en était tellement fier. Il avait vraiment l'impression d'être un sorcier désormais.

Enfin.  
Ils descendirent leurs lourds bagages sur le quai mais on leur fit signe de les laisser là, tandis qu'une silhouette immense apparaissait. James fut étonné de constater qu'il s'agissait d'un homme. Il paraissait très âgé, sa barbe était grisonnante, mais il paraissait avoir encore un tonus exceptionnel pour son âge. En effet, les élèves avaient du mal à suivre son allure, lorsqu'il avançait en direction du lac. Ses immenses jambes, malgré leur âge, faisaient des pas incroyablement longs et James était presque obligé de courir pour garder le rythme.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au bord du lac, James put enfin contempler le magnifique château. Jusque là, il ne l'avait vu qu'en photo. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment... c'était comme un rêve. Il monta dans une barque avec Emma et une autre fille aux cheveux blonds et à l'air un peu absent. Cependant, au milieu du lac, elle sembla sortir de sa rêverie et dit d'un ton neutre.

- Tu es le fils de Harry Potter.  
Ce n'était pas une question.

James sentit toute son euphorie retomber soudainement. Sentant sa rage s'accumuler, il répliqua.

-Oui, je suis le fils d'Harry Potter, mais je n'ai pas envie de répondre à une foule d'admirateur !

-D'admirateur ? Oh non. Mes parents sont des grands amis de ton père et de ta mère. Vous veniez même dîner chez nous des fois, quand on était petit.

-Ah... euh. Désolé, je ne me souvenais pas de...

- Moi si. Je t'ai reconnu, mais tu as beaucoup changé. C'était il y a longtemps.

James se sentit un peu gêné d'avoir parlé ainsi à la fille de deux amis de ses parents. Mais il avait beau chercher, il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir été dîner chez des amis qui avaient une fille blonde. Il devait être trop jeune pour s'en rappeler. Mais la fille l'avait-elle vraiment reconnu ou était-ce à cause de la ressemblance avec son père ? Pourtant James remarqua qu'elle n'avait rien demandé sur Harry, pas même un autographe. Il décida donc de la croire.

Il arrivèrent enfin au château. Après avoir déposé les barques dans le hangar à bateaux, ils grimpèrent une série interminable d'escaliers, traversèrent une cour pavée, et se retrouvèrent devant une double porte en bois de chêne. Le géant les fit entrer dans le hall, où un jeune homme les attendait. James leva brutalement la tête, incrédule. Le jeune homme lui adressa un clin d'œil, et une fois encore tous les regards se tournèrent vers James qui commençait vraiment à en avoir assez.

-Bonsoir, et bienvenu chers nouveaux élèves, à l'école de sorcellerie. Je m'appelle Teddy Lupin, et je serai votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Dans quelques minutes, vous allez entrer dans la Grande Salle où se trouvent déjà les autres étudiants, et vous serez répartis dans les différentes maison. Suivez-moi.

Il ouvrit alors les portes de la Grande Salle et James resta bouche bée.

La salle était immense, beaucoup plus que le hall. Quatre tables étaient alignées, et au fond il y avait une cinquième table qui faisait face aux autres : celle des professeurs. Au centre, assise sur le grand fauteuil doré, il y avait la directrice, le professeur McGonagall.

C'était une femme très âgée, mais elle ne montrait aucune signe de faiblesse. Elle se tenait droite comme un piquet, le regard fier et sévère de quelqu'un qu'il ne faut pas embêter, derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires.

Le groupe des nouveaux élèves s'arrêta devant un tabouret sur lequel était posé un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Le silence devint total dans la salle, et le chapeau se mit à bouger et à chanter :

_Ce soir commence une nouvelle année_

_Souhaitons-le dans la joie et prospérité_

_Le malheur, l'élu l'a chassé_

_Il y a de cela des années_

_Ne le laissons jamais revenir_

_Pour certains c'est un souvenir_

_Que les autres qui ne l'ont jamais connu_

_Jamais ne puisse être déçus_

_A Poudlard la magie vous sera enseignée_

_Mais aussi le respect et la loyauté _

_Afin que plus jamais ne reviennent_

_Les forces du mal et la haine_

_Acceptez vos différences_

_C'est votre seule chance_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Rejoindrons la maison du lion d'or_

_La maison Poufsouffle sera vôtre_

_Si vous êtes justes envers les autres_

_Les Serdaigles vous ouvriront leur ailes _

_Si à la sagesse vous êtes fidèle_

_Vous rejoindrez Serpentard_

_Si ambitieux je vous déclare_

_Quelle que soit votre maison_

_Rien n'est plus important que notre union_

_Si dans la bonne direction on avance_

_Il faudra oublier nos différences._

Il y eut alors une salve d'applaudissement dans la salle, qui ressembla à une détonation. James se dépêcha d'applaudir aussi, mais il n'avait écouté qu'à moitié le discours du chapeau. Il n'avait plus qu'une question en tête : dans quelle maison allait-il être envoyé ? Teddy Lupin déroula alors un long parchemin sur lequel était écrits les noms des élèves.

La répartition commença. Après un moment, la fille aux cheveux blonds qui avait fait la traversée du lac avec James et Emma fut appelée.

-Marguerite Londubat.

James pouffa de rire en entendant son nom, et il ne fut pas le seul. Marguerite se retourna et fusilla James du regard tout en avançant vers le Choixpeau si bien qu'elle ne vit pas la marche et s'étala de tout son long, sous les éclats de rire cette fois-ci non retenus. Même Teddy Lupin dut retenir un sourire. Le professeur McGonagall, en revanche, affichait un air pincé. Le professeur à sa gauche, un homme un peu rond et aux cheveux noirs coupés courts, baissa la tête d'un air désolé.

Marguerite ne sembla pas le moins du monde affectée par ce qu'il s'était produit, et s'assit sur le tabouret avec son éternel sourire absent.

- Gryffondor ! s'écria le Choixpeau.

James parut un peu surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir envoyée dans la maison « du courage ». Vraiment pas.

Emma fut également envoyée à Gryffondor. Le tour de James approchait et il se sentait de plus en plus anxieux. Le moment tant attendu arriva.

-James Potter !

Immédiatement, et comme il s'y était attendu, le brouhaha stoppa net. Le silence était total, oppressant. James savait que tous les regards étaient posés sur lui et il se dirigea vers le tabouret. Le plus dur fut de se retourner et de faire face aux centaines de visage qui le scrutaient d'un air avide.

-Gryffondor !

Il ne réalisa même pas. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se mettre à l'abri des regards, et il s'empressa d'enlever le chapeau et de se faufiler à la table des Gryffondors. Quelques regards le suivirent mais la plupart s'étaient tournés vers l'élève suivant en train de revêtir le vieux Choixpeau.

-Pas trop déçu ? demanda Emma, à côté de lui.

-Hein ? Oh… ça vaut toujours mieux que d'aller à Serpentard j'imagine.

Il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, mais Marguerite était assise en face de lui. Il se sentit un peu honteux d'avoir rigolé et de l'avoir fait tomber, mais elle semblait avoir déjà oublié cet épisode et se conduisit avec James comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

-Ma mère va me manquer à Poudlard. D'habitude, on part tout le temps à la chasse du Ronflak Cornu.

James se tourna vers Emma et murmura :

-C'est quoi un Ronflak Cornu ?

Emma se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Mon père ne veut jamais venir avec nous, c'est dommage, continua-t-elle. Il préfère la botanique.

-Et il fait quoi dans la botanique ? Il cherche le Navet Cornu ? pouffa James.

-Non, il est professeur.

-Professeur ?

-De botanique. A Poudlard. Tu vois, c'est lui là-bas, dit-elle en montrant l'homme brun à la gauche de la directrice.

James se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise. Il s'était moquée de la fille d'un professeur, il risquait de se faire mal voir dès le premier jour. Et en plus ses parents ne tarderaient pas à être au courant de son comportement, si Mr Longdubat était un de leurs amis. Quel idiot !

Il n'osa plus dire un seul mot jusqu'à ce que McGonagall se lève et prenne la parole.

-Bienvenue chers élèves, je suis Minerva Mc Gonagall votre directrice. Je tenais à vous signaler pour les nouveaux et à rappeler pour les anciens que la forêt interdite est , comme son nom l'indique, interdite et SANS AUCUNE EXCEPTION !  
Le règlement sera affiché vers le bureau de Mr Rusard. Sur ce, Bon Appétit !

La bonne humeur de James revint lorsqu'il vit apparaître tout un tas de plats succulents sur la longue table. Il était affamé et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il prit un peu de tout et au final son assiette débordait. Marguerite s'était servie une assiette de frites à laquelle elle ajouta une bonne dose de crème chantilly –dont une partie qui coula sur sa robe- sous le regard abasourdi de James, et Emma qui se retenait tellement d'éclater de rire qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Un peu plus tard, lorsque les assiettes furent vidées, le fromage et les divers desserts apparurent. Alors Marguerite se prépara une tartine de pain et étala du roquefort dessus, avant d'y ajouter une bonne quantité de miel.

Peu après, la directrice annonça qu'il était temps d'aller se coucher et demanda aux préfets d'amener les premières années dans leur dortoirs. Ce fut une préfète qui leur fit signe de les suivre. Le groupe immense que formaient les élèves sortant de la Grande Salle se sépara en trois : les Serpentards descendirent dans les cachots, les Poufsouffle empruntèrent une porte à gauche de l'escalier de marbre les Serdaigles et Gryffondors montèrent dans les étages.

Mais seuls les Gryffondors continuèrent jusqu'au septième étage. James était à bout de souffle. Pourquoi leur salle commune était-elle si mal placée ? Il vit alors un immense portrait représentant une grosse dame au sourire bienveillant.

-Le mot de passe ?

-Rosée du matin, annonça la préfète.

Le portrait pivota et elle entra, suivie des élèves de première année.

La salle commune était circulaire, meublée avec de gros fauteuils moelleux encadrant une cheminée dans laquelle quelques braises finissaient de s'éteindre. Tout ici semblait s'embraser tellement la couleur rouge était présente, et les murs étaient recouverts de tapisseries ornées de lions d'or.

La préfète montra les dortoirs et James alla se coucher dans le sien. Il se sentait un peu perdu car il ne connaissait personne. Et ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il ferait des connaissances : les cinq garçons prirent à peine le temps de se déshabiller avant de tomber endormis dans leurs lits à baldaquin.


	2. Des débuts difficiles

Mal réveillé, James faillit tomber dans les escaliers de la tour. Heureusement, personne n'aurait pu le voir, il avait mis tellement de temps à émerger que les autres garçons de son dortoir étaient déjà descendus depuis longtemps lorsqu'il fut enfin prêt.

Il arriva dans la salle commune, et vit le portrait de la Grosse Dame prêt à se refermer après le passage de quelqu'un.

- Emma ! Attends !

Il courut jusqu'au portrait et se rendit compte que Marguerite était également là. Il aurait du se douter qu'elle serait avec Emma. Pourtant, après ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, il aurait préféré se passer de sa présence.

Ils descendirent silencieusement les étages et allèrent prendre leur premier petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Ils remarquèrent que tous les professeurs ne se trouvaient pas à leur table, mais semblaient se promener dans la salle. En réalité, ils distribuaient les emplois du temps.

Le père de Marguerite s'occupait de la table des Poufsouffle, un petit homme chauve de celle des Serdaigle, et une femme à la mine sinistre, entièrement vêtue de noir, de celle des Serpentards. Teddy Lupin s'approcha de James et de ses amis en les voyant s'installer et leur tendit un emploi du temps.

- Salut James. Comment ça va ?

- Teddy ! Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais professeur à Poudlard.

- J'ai décroché le poste cette année. Tes parents vont bien ?

- Oui très bien. Ils regrettent que tu ne viennes plus dîner aussi souvent.

- Ah ! Je dois beaucoup à tes parents James. Dès que je pourrai, je leur rendrai visite. Mais ça devient difficile depuis un moment.

- Difficile ?

Teddy ne releva pas et continua à distribuer ses emplois du temps aux Gryffondors.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire par difficile, vous croyez ?

Emma haussa les épaules, mais Marguerite n'écoutait pas, elle avait le regard fixé sur son emploi du temps. James le regarda à son tour et fut horrifié en constatant que son premier cours de la journée était botanique. Il jeta un regard en coin à Marguerite. Après tout, elle n'avait sûrement pas parlé à son père depuis la veille. Il n'y avait donc rien à craindre pour l'instant.

En effet, Neville Londubat ne sembla être au courant de rien, et se révéla être un excellent professeur de botanique. Il parlait des plantes les plus laides et dangereuses avec une passion que les élèves avaient du mal à comprendre. Plus il y avait de distance entre eux et les tentaculas vénéneuses, mieux ils se portaient.

Le professeur Caran, le petit homme chauve que James avait déjà aperçu, et qui était directeur de la maison Serdaigle, était leur professeur de sortilèges et enchantements. Contrairement aux attentes de James, non seulement ils ne firent aucune pratique, mais en plus il songea que le cours n'aurait pu être plus ennuyeux

Il avait tort et s'en rendit rapidement compte lorsqu'il assista au cours du professeur Binns, le fantôme, qui parlait d'une voix lente et monocorde, ne remarquant même pas que les élèves ne prenaient pas de notes et dormaient sur leur table. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, le professeur Binns enseignait déjà de son vivant, et n'avait jamais remarqué qu'il était mort. Il se demanda vaguement si le professeur avait rendu ses cours plus intéressants de son vivant, si sa présence matérielle avait fait que les élèves s'intéressaient un tout petit peu plus à lui.

Quoi qu'il en soit, James avait été déçu de sa première journée de cours à Poudlard. Il s'était attendu à découvrir la magie dans toute sa splendeur, et tout ce qu'il avait appris aujourd'hui c'était qu'il fallait se tenir à distance des tentaculas vénéneuses, et que les autres cours se révélaient aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. Pourtant, dès le premier soir, ils n'avaient pas été épargnés par les devoirs. Aussi, ils remontèrent en fin d'après-midi dans la salle commune. James fut soulagé de constater qu'Emma comprenait mieux que lui les exercices que le professeur Caran avait donné à faire pour le lendemain. Il put alors copier les réponses sur elle. Quant au devoir de botanique, ce fut bien entendu Marguerite qui leur sauva la vie, mais elle parut un peu réticente à donner ses réponses à James. L'ambiance restait tendue entre eux.

Ils descendirent pourtant tous les trois pour aller prendre le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ils descendaient les grands escaliers de marbre, quand une voix s'écria :

- James !

Il se retourna et vit une fille aux longs cheveux blonds qui avançait vers eux.

- Victoire ! Comment ça va ?

- Ca va bien, et toi ? Je te cherche partout depuis hier soir, je savais que tu entrais à Poudlard cette année, mais je me doutais que tu serais à Gryffondor.

- Toi tu n'es pas à…

- Non, je suis à Serdaigle. C'est ma cinquième année, je dois passer mes BUSEs à la fin de l'année… enfin bon…

Elle les accompagna jusque dans la Grande Salle, puis alla rejoindre la table des Serdaigles. Emma lança à James un regard interrogateur.

- C'est ma cousine, expliqua-t-il. J'avais oublié qu'elle avait encore l'âge d'être à Poudlard. Elle est super sympa, c'est cool de retrouver quelqu'un de sa famille dans le château.

La réponse sembla convenir à Emma et elle n'ajouta rien. James lança un regard à la table des Serdaigles et il aperçut sa cousine qui fixait avec insistance la table des professeurs.

James fut rassuré en constatant que le programme du lendemain paraissait beaucoup plus passionnant que celui de leur premier jour de cours. Ils commençaient par leçon de vol, attendue avec impatience par la majorité des élèves, sauf peut-être ceux qui souffraient du vertige.

Par chance, il faisait un temps radieux ce matin-là, et c'est sous le soleil qu'ils se dirigèrent dans le parc, là où devait avoir lieu le cours. James ne fut pas enchanté lorsqu'il constata que les cours de vol étaient communs avec les Serpentards, dont la plupart se vantaient d'en connaître un rayon en matière de Quidditch. Aussi, James esquissa un sourire satisfait lorsque son balai lui sauta dans les mains, tandis que tous les autres étaient restés au sol.

Mais James n'eut pas la possibilité de montrer l'étendue de ses talents car la leçon du jour consistait seulement à s'élever de quelques mètres au dessus du sol et à revenir se poser en douceur. La plupart y arrivèrent, même Marguerite dont l'atterrissage ne fut par contre par très « en douceur ». Malgré tout, James était satisfait de lui-même et était pressé d'assister au prochain cours.

- Au moins on ne sera pas obligés de supporter les Serpentards encore une heure. N'empêche qu'ils ont beau faire leurs malins, ils font moins les fiers sur leur balai. Qu'est-ce qu'on a comme cours maintenant ?

- Potions, répondit Emma.

Ils suivirent les autres élèves car ils ne savaient pas où étaient les cachots. Traversant un nombre incalculable de couloirs, marchant encore et encore dans ce labyrinthe sans fin, ils descendirent enfin une série d'escaliers, et empruntèrent une petite porte miteuse sur la gauche, qui donnait accès à de vieux escaliers en colimaçon. . James en avait marre de ce tourbillon et commença à avoir le vertige d'autant plus qu'il faisait de plus en plus froid. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans les cachots. Emma grelottait. Ici, le moindre de leur pas résonnait.

Il y avait une drôle d'odeur lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle de potions, et James vit la sorcière qu'il avait déjà vue au festin et qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle correspondait parfaitement à l'idée que les moldus se font des sorcières : les cheveux noirs et emmêlés, un vieux visage ridé… il ne lui manquait plus que son chapeau pointu et une grosse verrue sur le nez. James remarqua avec déception que les Serpentards étaient également présents dans le cachots.

- Je m'appelle Odile Gatelov, et je serai votre professeur de potions. Je préfère vous prévenir tout de suite, ma vocation n'est pas d'apprendre l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions à une bande d'incapables, j'attends donc de vous que vous soyez à la hauteur, sinon les choses risquent de mal se passer entre nous, est- bien clair ?

Il y eut un silence de mort dans le cachot, mais Gatelov parut satisfaite de cette réponse muette, et continua :

- Pour commencer vous allez me préparer une potion d'amnésie, tout est détaillé dans votre manuel page vingt-quatre. Soyez très attentifs car cette potion est demandée durant les examens de fin d'année.

Tout le monde se hâta d'obéir, prit son chaudron et son manuel de potions sans oser dire un seul mot après cette présentation brève et stricte, mais franche. Bien entendu, sans aucun conseil ou aide extérieure, personne ne semblait vraiment réussir à obtenir quelque chose de correct. La potion était extrêmement compliquée, surtout pour des élèves qui assistaient à un cours de potions pour la première fois de leur vie.

A la fin du cours, Gatelov passa vers chacun des élèves et faisait des remarques du genre " si vous ne pouvez pas faire mieux, vous devriez vous faire greffer un neurone " ou " cette chose est censé être une potion d'amnésie ? ". Lorsqu'elle examina la potion de Marguerite, celle-ci lui renversa son chaudron dessus, ce qui lui valut une retenue. Ensuite elle s'approcha de James et dit d'une voix traînante :

- Ah, Mr Potter, le fils du célèbre Harry Potter, voyons voir. Ce n'est pas très brillant, à un examen vous auriez obtenu un T comme Troll. Votre père serait déçu que son fils ne soit pas à la hauteur, n'est-ce pas ?

James baissa la tête et émit un grognement. Il commençait à peine à passer inaperçu, il fallait que cette vieille pie rappelle à tout le monde qui il était. Gatelov s'approcha ensuite d'Emma.

- Je ne connais pas vos parents. Ce ne serait pas des ...moldus par hasard ? Oh que c'est déshonorant... Votre potion en montre les conséquences...

Elle s'adressa à tous les élèves, sa voix camouflée par la sonnerie.

- Vous me ferez vingt centimètres de parchemin sur la potion d'amnésie pour la prochaine fois, peut-être que ça finira pas rentrer, mais pour certains, il n'y a pas beaucoup d'espoir je crois...

Et elle jeta un regard perçant en direction de James, Emma et Marguerite.

- Mais quelle vieille morue ! s'indigna James en remontant à l'air libre, loin de l'obscurité étouffante des cachots. Elle se plaint qu'on ne réussisse pas la potion, mais c'est la première fois que nous préparions une potion et en plus elle ne nous a donné aucune indication ! Et puis, c'est honteux ce qu'elle t'a dit, Emma.

- C'est vrai. Tu m'avais pourtant bien dit qu'il y avait des lois qui interdisaient toute discrimination envers les nés-moldus, non ?

- Mais oui il y en a ! C'est bien ça le problème… Comment peuvent-ils la laisser enseigner alors qu'elle est si atroce avec les élèves. Il y a forcément eu des plaintes, si elle se comporte ainsi avec tout le monde !

- Même si c'est le cas, ajouta Emma, le fait est qu'elle n'a pas été renvoyée pour autant. Donc ce n'est sûrement pas nous qui arriverons à la faire renvoyer.

James dut avouer qu'Emma avait raison. Il fut heureux d'aller en défense contre les forces du mal, après le déjeuner, car au moins il n'aurait pas de mauvaises surprises en ce qui concernait le professeur.

Teddy Lupin, en effet, était particulièrement calme et doux avec les élèves, et en plus rendait ses cours intéressants. Dès le premier cours, il aborda la pratique des sortilèges. C'était plus que ce que les élèves attendaient, après avoir été déçu de n'étudier quasiment que de la théorie dans les autres matières.

- Bonjour à tous et à toutes, je suis Teddy Lupin, votre professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal. Aujourd'hui nous allons apprendre un sortilège de protection. Répétez après moi : _Protego !_

_-Protego ! _répétèrent les élèves en chœur.

- Bien ! C'est parfait. Maintenant vous allez passer un par un devant moi et je vais vous jeter un sortilège de désarmement, rien de bien dangereux je vous rassure ! assura-t-il en voyant l'air horrifié des élèves. Cela consiste simplement à vous faire lâcher votre baguette. Au moment où je lance le sort vous lancerez le charme du bouclier qui vous protégera. Allez-y !

Tous les élèves se regardèrent les uns les autres, en essayant de se faire le plus petit et le plus discret possible, effrayés à l'idée d'être le premier à passer l'épreuve.

- James, tu veux essayer ? demanda alors Lupin devant le manque d'enthousiasme.

- Euh… d'accord.

Il s'approcha de Lupin d'un pas lent et se mit face à lui.

Très bien, tiens ta baguette prête. Au moment où je prononcerai la formule de désarmement, tu lanceras le charme du bouclier. Tu es prêt ?

James acquiesa d'un mouvement de tête, mais il avait le visage pâle.

- Un, deux, trois… _Expelliarmus _!

- Proteg…

Mais c'était trop tard. Sa baguette lui avait déjà sauté des mains.

- Pas mal, mais sois plus rapide. Tu dois anticiper l'attaque de ton adversaire. Il faut travailler un peu tes réflexes, mais c'est un bon début. Suivant !

Ce fut le tour de Marguerite. Elle n'avait pas l'air aussi anxieuse que James. Elle paraissait avoir la tête dans les nuages, comme toujours.

- Un, deux, trois…Expelliarm…

- Prôtaigau !

Il se produit alors une détonation semblable à l'explosion d'un petite bombe, et pendant un instant, Marguerite et Lupin disparurent dans un nuage de cendres. Le professeur sembla sous le coup pendant quelques secondes, puis annonça :

- Euh… oui… ça peut arriver quand la formule est mal prononcée. Il faut plus articuler. Sinon, les réflexes étaient bons. Suivante !

Du coup, plus personne n'osait s'avancer pour tenter sa chance.

- Eh bien quoi ? Venez essayer, n'ayez pas peur. Il n'y a aucun risque.

- A part une nouvelle explosion, fit remarquer un garçon.

- Ne l'écoutez pas, approchez, Emma...

On lisait une extrême concentration sur son visage tandis qu'elle s'avançait.

- Vous êtes prête ? Expelliar...

- Protego !

La baguette d'Emma vibra dans sa main mais elle renforça sa poigne et réussit à la maintenir en place.

- Très bien ! Bravo ! Votre bouclier n'était peut-être pas très puissant puisqu'il a laissé passer une partie du sortilège, mais il a tout de même diminué son intensité, ce qui est déjà un bon résultat. Je donne vingt points à Gryffondor pour votre réussite. Vous pouvez partir, ce cours est terminé. N'oubliez pas de vous entraîner à lancer ce sortilège pour la prochaine fois.

Tous les élèves de Gryffondor parlèrent du cours de défense contre les forces du mal en remontant dans leur salle commune. Il était encore tôt dans l'après-midi et ils profitèrent de ce temps libre pour s'avancer dans leur devoirs. Mais James réussit rapidement à maîtriser le charme du bouclier –même s'il savait que c'était toujours plus facile quand on avait personne en face pour te jeter un sort. Il s'apprêtait à demander à Emma si elle avait une idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour occuper leur fin d'après-midi. Mais lorsqu'il leva la tête et regarda autour de lui la salle commune, il vit Emma et Marguerite chacune dans un fauteuil, l'une à côté de l'autre, en pleine conversation. Voyant qu'Emma ne lui accordait pas un regard, et que Marguerite, au contraire, le fusillait du regard, il se sentit soudain pris d'un incroyable sentiment de solitude.

Emma était bien gentille, mais le fait qu'elle soit toujours en compagnie de Marguerite ne l'arrangeait pas beaucoup. Après tout, les filles préféraient généralement rester entre elles. En quoi Emma avait-elle besoin de lui ?

Déprimé par sa solitude, il sortit d'un pas traînant de la salle commune et monta à la volière. Depuis qu'il était arrivé ici, c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à sa famille. Elle lui manquait. Même Harry. Même sa peste de sœur…

Il trouva facilement Snowy au milieu des autres hiboux grâce à son pelage couleur neige. Il sortit un bout de parchemin, s'installa à un endroit où il n'y avait pas trop de fientes et écrivit.

« _Chère maman,_

_Comme tu me l'as demandé, je t'envoie des nouvelles. Je vais bien, la rentrée s'est bien passée. Poudlard est encore plus magnifique que je ne le pensais. Je suis content d'avoir Teddy Lupin comme professeur. C'est le seul qui fasse des cours intéressants, les autres sont ennuyeux à mourir. Sauf peut-être les cours de vol._

_J'espère que tout le monde va bien à la maison et que vous survivrez sans moi jusqu'à Noël._

_James_

_Ps : je suis à Gryffondor »_

James aurait voulu dire à sa mère qu'elle lui manquait, qu'il se sentait seul et abandonné à Poudlard, mais il ne put se résoudre à l'inquiéter inutilement alors qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Pourtant, en rejoignant la Grande Salle pour aller dîner, il ne se sentit pas déchargé de son fardeau, qu'il était censé alléger en écrivant cette lettre. Il ne pouvait parler à personne de ce qu'il ressentait, et pour James, c'était le pire.

Ce soir-là, James comptait essayer de faire connaissance avec ses camarades de dortoirs, mais ils avaient déjà noués des liens pendant les derniers jours. Il y avait quatre garçons, ils s'étaient mis part deux. James était le cinquième. Il maudit les nombres impairs et alla se coucher avec le cafard.

Ce fut deux jours plus tard que Snowy revint avec une réponse de ses parents, au petit déjeuner. Il déchira l'enveloppe et lut :

« _Cher James,_

_Je suis contente que ta rentrée se soit bien passée. Je suis si fière que tu aies été envoyé à Gryffondor ! A la maison tout le monde va bien. Ton père n'est pas souvent là. Lily a déjà perdu son boursouflet trois fois, il ne cesse de s'échapper dans la maison. Albus a eu une peur bleue le jour où il l'a retrouvé dans son lit. _

_Si tu as le moindre problème n'hésite pas à nous envoyer une lettre ou bien en parler à Teddy. Il a toujours été de bons conseils et il t'aime bien. Il y a un autre vieil ami à nous à Poudlard –_le cœur de James fit un bond en pensant au professeur Londubat, le père de Marguerite- _qui aimerait sûrement te rencontrer. C'est le garde-chasse, Hagrid, et il habite dans une petite cabane, dans le parc du château. Si tu as le temps passe lui dire bonjour, ça lui fera très plaisir._

_Gros bisous de toute la famille, tu nous manques énormément_

_Lily »_

James relut la lettre plusieurs fois. Il se sentit un peu mieux, mais il avait un peu peur d'aller voir ce Hagrid qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce n'était pas trop son truc d'aller frapper à la porte d'un inconnu, mais il n'avait pas envie de décevoir ses parents, et se décida d'y aller dès qu'il en aurait le temps. Mais avec les cours, il dut attendre jusqu'au samedi après-midi pour pouvoir y aller.

Il traversa le parc ensoleillé, et remarqua un peu plus bas que la volière, une petite cabane en bois dont la cheminée crachait un panache de fumée, et entourée d'un potager où se trouvaient les plus grosses citrouilles qu'il ait jamais vues. Il s'approcha et toqua à la porte.

Immédiatement, un aboiement sonore retentit à l'intérieur. James entendit ensuite des bruits de pas particulièrement lourds qui approchaient et la porte s'ouvrit.

James eut un mouvement de recul, puis se retrouva pétrifié devant l'ancien ami de ses parents. C'était le géant qui leur avait fait traverser le lac. Il paraissait effrayant sous sa barbe grisonnante. James dut se retenir de partir en courant, ou tout simplement de bafouiller des excuses en racontant qu'il s'était trompé en frappant à sa porte, mais quelque chose retint son attention. Le géant paraissait complètement abasourdi, et regardait James comme si c'était la première fois qu'il voyait un élève. James décida alors, après plusieurs secondes, de prendre son courage à deux mains et de parler à ce Hagrid.

-Bonjour, Monsieur. Je suis James Potter. Je suis désolé de vous déranger, mais je crois que vous connaissiez mes parents et ils ont voulu que je vienne vous rendre visite.

- James … Oh ! Oui… oui bien sur… entre !

James fut un peu gêné et intimidé mais il obéit et entra.

La maison semblait encore plus minuscule vue de l'intérieur. Elle n'était composée que d'une unique pièce, et un feu ronflait dans la cheminée. Aussitôt, un énorme molosse sauta à la figure de James et se mit à le lécher copieusement.

- Crockdur ! Arrête ça tout de suite !

-Crockdur ? demanda James en s'essuyant le visage d'un revers de manche.

- Junior. Crockdur Junior. C'était mon ancien chien, mais il était vieux et… enfin bref. Je suis vraiment ravi que tu sois venu me rendre visite. Nom de nom c'est dingue ce que tu ressemble à ton père ! Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai cru le revoir à ton âge, le jour où je suis allé le chercher. Ca m'a fait un choc !

L'énervement qu'avait éprouvé James lorsque Hagrid avait évoqué la ressemblance avec son père disparut instantanément, remplacée par la curiosité.

- Vous êtes allés chercher mon père ? Pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait pas venir tout seul à Poudlard ? Il avait bien de la famille ou…

- Tu le sais, James, ton père est quelqu'un de très spécial.

Non, sérieusement ?

- Oui, je sais qu'il a débarrassé notre monde de je ne sais quelle menace, mais lorsqu'il avait onze ans, il n'avait encore rien fait non ?

- Pas vraiment. Du moins pas consciemment.

James se demanda ce que cela signifiait, mais il ne posa pas de question. Ses parents n'avaient jamais voulu aborder ce sujet avec lui, et ce Hagrid n'avait pas l'air de souhaiter révéler lui-même tout cela à James. Dans un sens, il est vrai que ce n'était pas son rôle.

Après avoir discuté de ses parents avec Hagrid, lui avoir donné de leurs nouvelles, accepté poliment des biscuits secs durs comme du bois et failli se casser les dents dessus, il décida de partir. Déjà une heure s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée, et finalement il n'avait pas vu le temps passer en compagnie du géant. Malgré les apparences, il était en réalité très sympathique, même s'il était un peu bizarre parfois.

Hagrid raccompagna James jusqu'à la porte, et au moment où James sortit, il vit dans le potager quelque chose qui lui fit une peur bleue. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à se retrouver nez-à-nez –ou plutôt dans ce cas-là nez-à-bec- avec une créature mi-cheval mi-aigle d'une couleur gris-bleu. Il poussa un hurlement horrifié, et recula d'un pas en marchant sur le pied de Hagrid qui ne remarqua même pas.

- N'aie pas peur ! Je te présente, Buck. Ou plutôt Ventdebout. C'est un vieil ami de ton père, lui aussi. C'est un hippogriffe, il est très gentil, il faut juste se montrer très respectueux envers lui et il t'adorera. Viens essayer.

James avait bien reconnu que c'était un hippogriffe, il en avait déjà vus dans des livres, sur des illustrations, mais jamais il n'en avait rencontré de vrais auparavant, et il se rendit compte que c'était bien différent. L'animal était d'une taille impressionnante, il aurait pu le réduire en bouillie avec ses énormes serres, mais il faisait confiance à Hagrid et s'approcha doucement.

- Bien, maintenant incline-toi.

James s'exécuta et attendit, puis, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, releva lentement la tête pour voir ce que faisait l'animal. Il fut alors abasourdi. La créature lui rendait son salut.

- Super ! Il doit savoir que tu es le fils d'Harry, il n'a jamais réagi aussi bien avec un inconnu. Je pense que tu peux lui caresser la tête, maintenant.

James approcha alors lentement et prudemment sa main de la tête de Buck. A l'instant où il toucha le plumage soyeux, il se passa plusieurs évènements simultanément.

Un cri d'effroi, désespéré, retentit avec force dans la forêt. L'hippogriffe, effrayé, s'envola et James eut une peur bleue en croyant que la créature l'attaquait. Il tomba à la renverse dans l'herbe fraîche et Hagrid l'aida à se relever.

- Bon sang ! Il y a des élèves dans la forêt ! Ne bouge pas James ! s'écria-t-il en s'enfonçant dans la forêt interdite.

James aurait voulu le suivre, curieux. Qui avait donc eu l'audace d'aller dans la forêt ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Il longea la lisière de la forêt, en espérant voir quelque chose sans pour autant y pénétrer. Puis il entendit à nouveau, beaucoup plus proche.

- Au secours !

C'était une voix de fille. Elle semblait vraiment tout près. Hagrid n'était pas parti dans la bonne direction.

James se faufila entre les arbres et l'obscurité l'envahit rapidement. Enfin, il vit un mouvement, il y avait quelqu'un, au pied d'un arbre, la tête levée. C'était Marguerite.

- Emma ! Attends-moi ici, je vais chercher de l'aide au château…

- Non, ne me laisse pas seule ! s'exclama une voix en haut de l'arbre.

- Marguerite ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Emma est là-haut ?

- Oui… je… je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, elle s'est envolée toute seule et elle ne peut plus redescendre.

- Aïe ! s'écria Emma. Il y a quelque chose qui m'a mordu !

- James ! Va chercher de l'aide au château, moi je reste près d'elle.

- Non, j'ai une bien meilleure idée.

James fit alors demi-tour avant que Marguerite n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Il savait qu'Emma était en danger, bien qu'il ne sache pas quelle était la nature de ce danger. Il lui faudrait plus de dix minutes, pour aller jusqu'au château, trouver un professeur, et revenir. Or, il pouvait arriver n'importe quoi à Emma pendant ce temps-là. Il fallait agir vite.

James se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch. Il sortit sa baguette en arrivant devant la porte des vestaires et s'exclama :

- Alohomora !

La serrure produit un déclic et s'ouvrit. James entra et se dirigea vers la réserve du matériel. Il prit le premier balai qu'il trouva et se rua dehors, sans même penser à refermer la porte.

Dès qu'il fut dans le parc, il enfourcha son balai et décolla sans réfléchir, pensant seulement à son but.

Il passa au dessus de la cabane de Hagrid. Jamais, lorsqu'il faisait des parties de Quidditch avec son père, il n'avait volé aussi haut. Il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur, une chute pouvait être mortelle. Il survola la forêt interdite, et la vit enfin.

Emma était assise à califourchon sur une grosse branche, à côté d'un énorme nid qui semblait vide. On aurait dit qu'elle se débattait avec une créature invisible.

James fonça en piquée. Emma leva la tête, l'air hébété. James lui tendit la main qu'elle attrapa et il la hissa sur son balai. Elle s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à lui, visiblement prise de vertige, et James alla se poser en douceur dans le parc.

- Emma ? Tout va bien ?

Elle se contenta d'un bref mouvement de tête. Elle paraissait sous le choc. Marguerite surgit d'entre les arbres et se précipita vers eux.

- Que s'est-il passé Marguerite ? demanda James. Que faisiez-vous dans la forêt ?

- Je… je suis désolée, murmura Marguerite, sur le point de fondre en larmes. C'est moi qui ai voulu y aller. J'avais entendu dire qu'il y avait des Ronflaks Cornus et je voulais en trouver un. J'ai entraîné Emma, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'on y aille.

- Mais comment est-elle arrivée là-haut ? questionna James.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée !

- Bon dieu ! C'est vous qui avez crié comme ça ? grogna une voix bourrue qui fit sursauter Marguerite.

Hagrid revenait bien entendu bredouille de la forêt.

- Les Sombrals ! Ils étaient fins énervés, je ne sais pas ce qui leur prend. Comme s'il y avait eu un intrus sur leur territoire. Vous n'êtes pas allées dans la forêt ?

Marguerite avoua ce qui s'était passé à Hagrid. Il ne parut cependant pas surpris quand elle parla d'Emma qui s'était envolée.

- Mais quel est le rapport avec les Sombrals ? demanda James. Vous ne les avez pas vus ?

- Bien entendu qu'elles ne les ont pas vus. La plupart des gens ne peuvent pas. Emma ne s'est pas envolée toute seule, c'est un sombral qui l'a emmenée dans son nid.

Emma ne disait toujours pas un mot, et tremblait de tous ses membres. Hagrid décida qu'il fallait l'emmener à l'infirmerie, d'autant plus qu'elle avait quelques blessures superficielles, sûrement infligées par le Sombral.

Après qu'ils eurent demandé une bonne dizaine de fois à Mme Pompresh comment Emma allait et si elle s'en remettrait, et que l'infirmière les eut rassurés, ils furent contraints de sortir de l'infirmerie et de rejoindre la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Mais ils ne purent franchir le seuil de la porte car quelqu'un leur barra le passage.

- J'ai appris ce qui est arrivé cet après-midi, annonça Teddy Lupin, l'air grave et le visage pâle.

- Emma va bien, assura James.

- Oui, je sais. Je viens d'aller la voir. Mais en tant que directeur de la maison Gryffondor, je dois vous dire qu'il était totalement imprudent de se promener dans la forêt. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de vous mettre une retenue, Marguerite. Quant à vous, James, forcer la porte de la réserve de matériel de Quidditch, et voler sur un balai de l'école sans permission, ce n'est pas vraiment en accord avec le règlement de cet école.

Il marqua une pause, puis ajouta :

- Cependant, avoir sauvé la vie de cette jeune fille est un acte de bravoure, et je pense qu'il serait logique que tu recoives une récompense, James.

Le visage de ce dernier s'illumina.

- Par ailleurs, Hagrid m'a raconté avec quelle grâce vous avez exécuté ce sauvetage aérien. Aussi, je pense qu'une dérogation pourrait être faite, afin que vous puissiez rejoindre l'équipe de Quiddtich de Gryffondor. Il leur manque un attrapeur, or je suppose que vous êtes prédisposé pour ce rôle puisque…

- … mon père était un attrapeur, s'exclama James, surexcité.

Pour une fois, la ressemblance avec son père ne le gêna pas. Tout comme lui lorsqu'il était à Poudlard, il allait se retrouver dans l'équipe de Quidditch, le plus jeune de l'équipe, dans le rôle le plus important : attrapeur.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Tu aurais préféré que je sois puni aussi ?

- Non… non bien sur, se rattrapa Marguerite. Tu as sauvé Emma, tu mérites une récompense. Mais quand même ! Voler un balai, j'étais sure que les professeurs te puniraient pour ça.

- Je ne l'ai pas volé, je l'ai emprunté. Nom de nom, je n'arrive pas à croire… Attrapeur ! Je suis attrapeur !

- Ca non plus ce n'est pas normal, les premières années ne peuvent jamais jouer au Quidditch, d'habitude.

- Ils font des exceptions, des fois. Pour mon père, par exemple.

- Et j'imagine que c'est parce que tu es son fils qu'ils t'ont accordé ce privilège.

- Tu es jalouse, c'est tout ! Toi aussi tu aurais aimé intégrer l'équipe.

Mais vu la maladresse dont elle faisait preuve, ça n'aurait pas été une bonne idée, songea James. Cependant, il ne le dit pas. Il ne voulait pas se disputer de nouveau avec Marguerite. Elle aussi semblait soulagée de leur réconciliation, car elle ne répondit pas à James quand il évoqua sa jalousie. Même s'ils se chamaillaient, l'un comme l'autre ne voulait pas déclarer la guerre. Ils étaient unis –momentanément en tout cas- par rapport à Emma, chacun attendant de voir l'évolution de son état.

Elle se remit très bien, et sortit de l'infirmerie deux jours plus tard. Elle fut heureuse de reprendre les cours qui lui avaient manqués – James éclata de rire et la traita de folle. James riait beaucoup plus. Il n'était plus seul. Même la compagnie de Marguerite devait supportable –enfin presque.

Après le déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, ils partirent en direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal, impatients d'assister à un nouveau cours tout aussi passionnant que le dernier, mais ils furent déçus. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, il y avait un mot sur la porte.

_"Le professeur Lupin sera absent jusqu'à jeudi, les cours ne seront pas remplacés et les élèves sont priés d'utiliser ces heures libres pour s'avancer dans leurs devoirs"_

James fut déçu. Qu'avait donc Teddy ? Il avait l'air d'aller très bien, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, samedi. Un petit peu plus pâle que d'habitude, peut-être. En tout cas, il espérait que ce n'était pas trop grave.

Le soir, il se rendit avec enthousiasme à son premier entraînement de Quidditch. Emma lui avait souhaité bonne chance lorsqu'il était sorti de la salle commune par le portrait de la grosse dame. Marguerite s'était contentée d'un vague signe de tête.

Lorsqu'il arriva sur le terrain, tous les autres joueurs étaient déjà présents, et un garçon qui devait être en septième année annonça :

- Bonjour à tous. Pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver dans l'équipe, je m'appelle Frank et je suis le capitaine et un des batteurs de l'équipe. On ne va pas parler stratégie aujourd'hui, mais nous allons juste jouer et je vous observerai pour voir votre niveau et votre façon de jouer.

Il se baissa et James remarqua à ses pieds une petite mallette. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, il se rendit compte qu'elle contenait quatre balles, dont deux essayaient vainement de se libérer des sangles qui les retenaient prisonnières.

James connaissait bien les régles du Quidditch. Il savait que les cognards étaient dangereux mais en voyant ces énormes balles noires, aussi lourdes et puissantes qu'un boulet de canon, il eut un peu peur. Il savait que la grosse balle rouge était un souaffle, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'en occuper. La dernière balle, c'était le vif d'or.

Lorsqu'il jouait avec son père, ils se contentaient de simples balles de tennis, mais James était assez doué pour les attraper. Il avait entendu dire que le vif d'or était extrêmement rapide, mais il était assez confiant. Il regarda avec émerveillement la petite balle dorée battre des ailes, puis s'éloigner jusqu'à en devenir invisible.

Tandis que les autres joueurs se mettaient en position pour le coup d'envoi du Souaffle, James partit à la recherche du vif d'or. Il avait laissé assez d'avance à la petite balle dorée. Maintenant, il fallait qu'il fasse ses preuves. Il fit un rapide tour de terrain, puis l'aperçut enfin. Il fonça dessus, mais le vif d'or était plus rapide qu'il ne l'imaginait et ne tarda pas à le semer. Il le retrouva un peu plus loin et donna toute la puissance de son balai, mais le vif d'or fit un demi-tour qui surprit James, et, le temps qu'il réalise et qu'il se retourne, il avait de nouveau disparut.

- L'entraînement est terminé ! annonça Frank. Ramenez les balles, je vais les ranger.

James voulut accélérer encore un peu mais son balai ne semblait pas de cet avis.

- James, que fais-tu ? Tu n'as pas encore attrapé le vif d'or ?

- Non, mais je…

- Dépêche-toi, il faut ranger le matériel et rentrer au château, il va bientôt faire nuit.

Dix minutes plus tard, James n'avait toujours pas attrapé le vif d'or et il n'en pouvait plus de sentir le regard de tous les autres membres de l'équipe, posés sur lui. Cela le déconcentrait encore plus. Les joueurs commencèrent à partir, lassés d'attendre, et il ne resta bientôt plus que Frank sur le terrain.

Enfin, cinq minutes plus tard, James attrapa enfin la balle dorée.

- Ca y est, je l'ai ! s'exclama-t-il en redescendant en piquée.

Mais Frank ne le félicita pas, et ne sembla pas aussi ravi que James. Lui non plus, après, n'était pas très fier de lui. Il avait mis un temps fou à attraper le vif d'or, et ça ne lui serait pas permis lors d'un match, s'il comptait assurer la victoire à son équipe.

Il se dirigea en compagnie de Frank vers les vestiaires et ils enlevèrent leurs robes de quidditch pour revêtir celles de l'école. Frank ne disait pas un mot. James n'en pouvait plus.

- Ecoute, je suis désolé. Je sais que j'ai été pitoyable, mais…

- Non, tu n'as pas été pitoyable. C'est normal, c'était ton premier entraînement. Tu feras mieux la prochaine fois. Et puis, tu n'as que onze ans après tout.

Frank sortit du vestiaire sans un regard en arrière.

Mais James savait que Frank disait cela pour lui faire plaisir. S'il avait été accepté dans l'équipe, c'est qu'il était censé être meilleur que les autres élèves de première année. Parce qu'il était le fils de Harry Potter et qu'il avait certainement hérité de son talent.

Il n'avait rien hérité du tout, même s'il en avait eu l'espoir. Il savait assez bien volé sur un balai, seulement grâce à ce que son père lui avait appris. En aucun cas ce n'était un don naturel, transmis par son père. Tous ceux qui avaient misé sur l'équipe de Gryffondor et son attrapeur surdoué le fils de Harry Potter allaient être déçus. James se sentit ridicule.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune, il fut surpris de deux choses. Premièrement, Emma et Marguerite n'étaient pas là, et deuxièmement tout le monde se retourna à son arrivée. Il est vrai que c'était une scène assez habituelle pour James, mais jamais les autres ne l'avaient regardé autrement qu'avec admiration ou curiosité.

Là, il voyait des mines déçues, des sourires moqueurs, des regards foudroyants, comme s'il venait de commettre un crime et que tout le monde le savait coupable. Il aperçut alors les membres de l'équipe de Gryffondors, qui étaient revenus –tous sauf Frank - dans la salle commune bien avant lui.

Il comprit. Ses désastres à l'entraînement avaient l'air d'être désormais connus par tous les Gryffondors. Dégoûté, il ressortit par le trou du portrait et avança au hasard, ayant pour seul but de s'éloigner de plus possible de cet endroit.

Avec tous ces événements, il n'avait toujours pas fait ses devoirs, et décida d'aller à la bibliothèque. C'était le seul endroit en dehors de la salle commune où il pourrait travailler. Son cœur devint plus léger lorsqu'il aperçut Emma et Marguerite, assises à une table entre les étagères débordantes de vieux livres.

- James ! Comment s'est passé ton… James ? Ca ne va pas ?

Il leur raconta tout, de sa désastreuse performance à son arrivée dans la salle commune.

- Frank a raison, assura Emma. C'était seulement ta première séance. Tu auras le temps de progresser d'ici le prochain match. Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Si les autres se moquent c'est qu'ils sont jaloux, voilà tout !

James regarda ce que les deux filles écrivaient sur leur parchemin et il se rappela soudain qu'il avait un devoir de potion à rendre pour le lendemain.

- C'est pour ça que nous sommes venues à la bibliothèque, expliqua Marguerite. Pour faire des recherches.

- Mais la bibliothèque ferme dans dix minutes, s'inquiéta James. Je n'aurais jamais le temps de trouver quoi que ce soit pour mon devoir.

Emma soupira.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes principes, mais vu ce qu'il t'est arrivé ce soir, je vais être indulgente.

Elle griffonna la dernière ligne de son devoir et le tendit à James.

- Tiens, je pense que ça pourra t'aider non ?

- Merci beaucoup Emma ! Tu me sauves la vie.

Marguerite sembla se renfrogner davantage et ratura avec violence une phrase de son devoir.


End file.
